The hunter diaries hunter x hunter killua
by Randombutloved11
Summary: in the world of Hunters, their are deadly creatures that the Hunter association label as'Kyūketsuki'But the most used term for them are vampires.Katherine, a Shōheki transitioned vampire has run away from the academy determined to find out who had killed her family,where her mother is and who saved her from a car crash,she meets gon and killua, things change,but not for the better,
1. Prolouge

_~6 years ago~ The little brunette kicked her feet against the edge of the car seat. "Katherine, what have I told you about kicking the seats?" The brunettes mother scolded her and Katherine frowned while her father just laughed, steering the car. "But I don't wanna go!" she started to whine and her mother rubbed the bridge of her nose and frustration. _

_"Hunny, your going to this dance one way or another." her father remarked. Katherine's brown, wavy hair had been pulled into a tight donut bun. _

_She was wearing a Sakura pink tutu much to her dismay. Faded pink ballet slippers were on her dainty feet. "You just want me to win this stupid contest so you can brag off to your friends!" she screamed and the two blonde toddlers behind her screamed along. Their names were Lola and Lucy, the twins. Their hair had been brushed back and were wearing cute little matching outfits. _

_Her mother gaped at her child, "kathe-" but was interrupted. "No NO NO! ITS NOT FAIR," she felt a bump underneath the car indicating that they were now on a bridge, "I HATE YOU BOTH! YOU ALWAYS PUSH ME AROUND AND MAKE ME DO DANCE WHEN I AB-" "WATCH OUT!" Her father distracted from her tantrum and her mother gaped trying to get the wheel from her husband. _

_The car swerved to a side, hitting the rail of the bridge before flipping off and landing in the river below. The fall made her terrified and the car splashed as the moonlight hit the water. Katherine gasped for air, she turned to the twins, their eyes had shut and were laying perfectly still. Her mothers body had floated slightly but her father was still conscious._

_ He tried opening the door but it was jammed between something. Their was frustration on his face and Katherine realized that they were going to die. 'Dad' she tried calling out, the bubbles escaped her nose. He stopped immediately. She blinked the tears away as he grabbed her hand, before mouthing "I love you," Katherine's hair floated around her like a halo. _

_Suddenly, something had jumped in the water. Katherine felt herself loosing conscious. A boy that seemed Katherine's age had appeared beside the drivers window. _

_His white hair floated around while he was about to open the door. Her father shook his head before pointing to the girl behind him. The white haired boy furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief before swimming to her. He easily chucked the door before ripping her seatbelt off like it was string. He scooped her up before heading up to shore, he gave the car one last look before staring at the girl in front of him. He finally broke through the surface. climbing out of the river bank, he set the girl down who looked to be his age. Her donut bun had come loose and her eyes were close but her facial expression held an emotional look. _

_He looked around before sensing a presence. He scooped up the girl again before racing off. He stopped In front of a lady. Her silver hair was cropped shot and she wore a kimono. A little girl poked out behind her, her chlorine eyes widened, she blushed before hiding behind the women again He sensed something deadly about her though. She eyed the girl before her eyes widened in realization. _

_"Please, save her," the boy pleaded before disappearing into the wind. ~ 11 days. That was how long it took for Katherine to wake up. She opened her eyes in alarm, noticing the white ceiling. She gasped before pushing herself up and scooted back. _

_She looked around, their was a heart monitor to one side. A chair was to the opposite, a little girl and a women sat in it, asleep._

_ Their was a bag hung up for support to her body but instead of water it carried blood. "Ah, I see you have finally woken up," The lady said in a gentle voice, her grey hair had been picked up in a ponytail, she was wearing a night gown. The girl beside her had woke up, she had hair as dark as the night and curious chlorine eyes._

_ She seemed the same age as her. "Wh-where am I?" Katherine's voice cracked. "Your in the Haki haku academy," The women explained. "Oh." was all Katherine said. Suddenly she remembered what happened to her family, "my-my family, where are they?!" Katherine panicked, ripping the blankets off. "I'm sorry.." _

_Katherine hated that tone. Her face wrinkled slightly before she gasped as if she was choking and let out a painful sob. The women spoke soothing words into her ear, rubbing her back like her mother did. 'Used' she corrected her self. _

_"Hunny, I need to explain something to you," Katherine finally calmed down. "Your bloodline is especially unique, your bloodline is capable of being restored to life every 3 generations. you are the one person in that generation. Your in transition, that means since you have almost faced death, your capability are enhanced, your senses are sharper, powers are sharper," she explained. She told Katherine how she can do this thing when drinking blood, her fangs get sharper and her eyes go completely black as well as veins appear. _

_This is a unique feature of transition mode. Becoming a vampire is a 3% survival rate, you have to die and their isn't that much of a rate of you coming back, when you do, their is a person who's blood has greater strength then everyone's else to you, you lust for the blood. "So, I'm not dead though?" she asked the lady. "_

_No, but your body will gradually weaken over the years. You have two options, have your powers crystallize so your completely weak but you survive," She held a finger and Katherine nodded to continue, "Or die." The lady was surprised at how the little girl was taking it. She nodded her head as she processed the information. _

_"Just one question," it was a question she had been itching to ask ever since she had woken up. _

_"Who saved me?" the lady and the raven head shared a look. "Well, it wa-" but the little raven haired girl butted in. "He was like our age and oh emm gee he was incredibly cute," Katherine perked up at this. _

_"Really? How cute? like "oh em gee your like a teddy bear OR crush cute?" the two girls had engaged in their own conversation and the lady giggled. "His eyes were this gorgeous teal colour!" the girls burst into a fit of giggles. _

_"I'm Marisa but you can call me Risa." "My names Katherine!" Katherine turned to the lady, "where are we by the way?" "This is the academy as I told you about, the infermy right now, My name is kiza, the headmaster, And we will hone your skills here, making your presence to use._

** omfg this was actually pretty fun to write, until i went on the computer and found out about the hacker thingy omg its scaring me lol Ive been planning this story for a month or two actually. im gonna make this story available on wattpad and maybe quotev ^_^ i honestly adore killua lol this is a cross over between tvd and hxh, this story will mostly just have tvds plot tho, some stuff will be diff and this is a killua x oc story so yeah plz rate, comment and vote! ~randombutloved**


	2. Chapter 1

Present

Katherine's p.o.v.

I was running as my feet slapped onto the concrete ground.

I looked behind me to notice the Haki Haku guards running behind me.

I ducked quickly into the alleyway.  
The guards ran past, not even bothering to look into the alleyway.

I sighed with relief.  
I ran away from the academy ever since I learned about the family that drowned into the lake wasn't my true family.  
My mother was alive somewhere and I had to find her.  
I've ran from my enemy's for 6 years.

I just needed to know how and where to find her.

I looked behind the wall to see town people walking around.

I sighed with relief. I was currently on my way to the hunter exam site.  
I believe that if I pass it I can get access to personal information about the vampires, the pierce family and more.

_~6 years ago~_  
_Katherine's p.o.v._

_I started to pack my bag as Risa sat at the end of my bed, watching me._  
_"Are you sure you want to go?"_  
_I sighed and stopped packing for a second, "yes! it's the first mission Kailua is letting me go on!"_  
_Kailua is our division leader. our division is the multi-talent one._

_Their are 25 divisions in the academy consisting of different talents._

_When you first enter into the academy you must take a test to see which division you belong in._  
_And I Katherine gilbert is in the rarest one, number 0. It's not a really big division thought._

_"Here," Risa said quietly, tossing me a Mish-port. It's a device that let's is track our mission, letting us know where the enemy's are and how far we are to our goal, etc._

_I swung my backpack over my shoulders and opened the door._

_We set out and waited at the end of the street for a bus to pick us up._

_"So are you nervous?" Risa asked me and I shook my head, "nope, I'm actually really excited." I responded and we boarded the bus._

_We stayed silent through out the entire trip and finally we arrived at our destination._

_"So you remember the plan, right?" she asked as we hopped off the steps."yup, you'll distract and I'll find the documents." I sighed._

_A group of business men came out of the double doors of the three parallel building and chatted about something._  
_I quickly slipped into the doors as Risa screamed out and felt to the ground. The men cut themselves off and rushed towards the raven haired girl._

_The air conditioner hit my face as soon as I walked in._  
_I crawled against the counter so the receptionist wouldn't see me._  
_Once I was out of sight, I raced towards the stairs since a six year old kid around thirty year old men wouldn't make sense._

_I flipped open my Mish - port and checked the floor number, '745' it read and I internally groaned._  
_Using my quick speed I made it to the area in 5 minutes tops._

_I walked down the hallway, looking at the door numbers as I passed by. '741,742,743,744,745 aha!' I stopped in front of the door and retracted my pinky nail._

_I looked around once before sticking my pinky in the lock and with a quick click it opened._

_I quietly closed the door behind me before reaching to the first set of cabnits._

_Thirty minutes later and I still couldn't find it._  
_I sighed, pulling out another drawer._  
_My fingers ticked off the folders when I stopped at one labeled 'Petrova'. I blinked, the headmaster once told me that te Petrova bloodline had been the strongest._  
_She told me how they exceed over any other bloodline, the last Full on Petrova person was from over 200+ years ago._

_With earnest curiosity, I pulled the folder out and opened it._  
_I flipped through a couple pages, their was a lot of information about abilities, the first, etc._  
_I stopped at a page labeled the family blood line._

_My finger traced all the way to the bottom before I stopped at the latest Petrova._

_I gaped at the picture._

_The picture was of me, smiling at the academy's picture day._  
_Below the it said my real name and I panicked, I only let a few people know about it._

_Below my name, it said my birthday, November 11 and connected to me was another picture but the picture was of a question mark and was crossed out._

_I felt dizzy, I thought I was a gilbert._  
_Does this mean that the family that drowned in that car accident wasn't mine?_

_A sickening feeling stirred in my stomach._  
_'Ring, ring!'_  
_The Mish-port rang and I flipped it open, answering it._  
_"Y'llow?' i said._

_"Katherine, where are you? it's nearly two am!" whoops._

_"The documents army here so I left to get some food._  
_I lied and Risa said ok and hung up._

_I frowned, did that mean that the headmaster knew who truly was?_

_It stated here that the Petrova family original had a different last name, but since their were so few in the original bloodline they labeled them as petrova._

_I looked above my smiling face to see who my mother was._  
_It had no picture like the one connected to mine but contained a name._

_'Nadia Petrova.'_

_That's it, I'll leave the academy and set out to find her. I made up my mind._  
_With the Mish-port in my hand, I blinked at it before crushing it in my hand._  
_Just because I wasn't a full on vamp didn't mean I didn't have any power._

_I stuffed the folder into my backpack and then pulled out some documents that listed all the vamp blood lines._  
_I looked for gilbert, 'gasern, Ggatlingg, Ghilp, gilrest, Gofrso..'. No gilbert. I frowned, it was true then._

_I opened the window and looked down, it was dark and I couldn't see a thing._  
_I shrugged and readjusted my backpack before seining over the window and jumping out._

_I landed on the ground as some pain shot through my legs._  
_It would only last for a few minutes for a trans vamp since we can heal but not as fast as full on ones._

_I used my speed to get to the academy, jumping over the fence and heading to my dorm._

_I was only in the academy for 6 months though, I looked up at my room to see the window open and the lights on. _

_I just figured that I left it on this morning._

_Pumping some strength I to my feet I jumped into the window, to see the headmaster and Risa by her side._

_I frowned and emptied my bag, restocking it with essentials for the my escape._

_"I don't set a lot of rules Katherine," the headmaster started and I grit my teeth, "not with you! where were you and why did you lie to me about it?" I ignored her and continued to pack._

_"I thought we were closer then that!"_  
_I was nearly out of the door before I turned around._

_"Nows not the time you want to talk about lies," I said in a harsh tone._

_"No, don't turn this back on me, I didn't do anything!" she stood her ground and I licked my lips._

_"Okay fine, question,_  
_Am I a Petrova?" I said and she stopped._  
_"How could you not tell me?" I said, in an equally harsh tone._

_Guards came behind me to restrict me, "I thought we were closer then that," I turned around, using her words against her._

_The gaurd still tried to restrict me but I already dodged them and made a quick escape, since I was in the multi talent division it was easy to get away._  
_My figure faded into the moonlight as the guards continued to search._

Present.

I frowned at the memory before walking out of the alleyway and heading to a store for some items for the hunter exam.

I stopped at a store labeled as 'raazab', I made a weird face, doesn't that just spell bazaar backwards?

I shrugged and entered the store, the soft chimes signifying that i was here.

2 employees seemed to have an argument on who would help me.

I laughed at them before another employee took this chance to greet me,  
"Hello! welcome to Razaab! What would you like to purchase today?" the man rubbed his hands together and I made a face. "uhm, i'd like to do this by myself, uh thanks?" I said, his face dropped and he muttered something unintelligent under his breath before walking away, defeated.

I went into the clothing section  
first, I picked out a plain jane yellow tank top and a shoulder cut blue shirt that seemed to go well with it, next I picked out a pair of short shorts so I can move around easily and some sweat-free socks that came with a pair of black converse all star ( yes, they DO exist!)

I then chose a duffle bag that had an extra mini bag connected to it, I could defiantly store fruit in there.

Yup, I was addicted to fruits, strawberries, bananas, raspberries, blueberries, cherries, watermelon, coconut, pineapple, apples, pears, you name it!

I also bought a black leather jacket just in case, I then picked up what looked to be an iPhone (LOL) at the electronic centre and checked out.

I sighed with relief as I slipped everything on, I put my old cloths in my new backpack for emergencies and quickly bought a medical kit and food at the nearby food stand. I connected my favourite blue and yellow headphones Into my phone, I got them from my mother as a gift for my tenth birthday.

They showed up out of no where with a letter that I couldn't decipher.

I plugged them in and quickly downloaded my favourite songs.

Now for the exam site.

I headed out to a restaurant that looked pretty old and banged up compared the the fancy shmancy building next to it.

The sign said ' greasy spoon.' I wrinkled my nose out of disgust and headed in.  
Man was I hungry.  
I entered the restaurant and a women waved her spoon at me, "what can I getcha?" she hollered making me wince.

I thought for a moment before replying, "can I have a steak combo, cooked carefully under a weak flame?" I said looking at the choices.

She stopped what she was doing and blinked.

"Right this way, their is a private table for you." she opened a door and shoved me inside.

It was a classic room that held a round table with food and chairs.

"FOOD!" I practically devoted the table, shoving all the fruit in me.

Minutes later a 'bing' noise rang out and I screamed, scared.

Wow, one of the deadliest creatures on earth but I jump out of my skin at the sound of a buzzer. What. .

The doors opened and i furrowed my eyebrows and stepped out.

The room was dimly lit and was full huge men and such.

"What the..."

Suddenly, a green..bean? I have no clue, came up to me.

"Here's the hunter exam site and take this!" It said handing me a button and I thought for a moment.

"Whaaaat? this is the hunter exam site!"

I marvelled pinning the number "100" on me and looked around.  
I quickly said thanks and looked around.

I sat down, this could take a while.

I sat down and in a few minutes I noticed a fat man with a boxed nose handing juice out to people.

He stopped at a boy who seemed my age and had white hair that reminded me of snow. Under his arm was a skateboard and his hands were shoved in his pockets.

The fat man showed him the juice and I squealed, earning a few stares.

The juice was orange juice, and orange is a fruit.  
Ohmygodholycheeseineedjuice

With a swift whoosh I appeared in front of the two.

The white haired boy and the man looked startled at my sudden appearance.

"Juice!" I squealed again before grabbing the can out of the fat mans hand.

Killuas p.o.v

Uhm should I warn her that it had a laxative in it?

She squealed again and I winced. I'm surprised I didn't notice her presence.  
She grabbed the can out of the Tonpas hand and ripped the top off before gulping down the juice,

Back to Katherine's p.o.v

I gulped down the juice, it tasted sweet.  
I then crushed the can and looked at the man with a hopeful look.

"My names Tonpa, let's toast to this...er.. friendship?" his sentence came out like a question and I slowly smiled like a creep.

"Here have some more," Tonpa had a confused look on his face before covering it, he passed me another can.

"OH EM GEE THANK YOU!" I drank the juice again and he nervously chuckled.

The white haired boy grabbed my arm.  
"Okay, that's enough," he said and pulled me away from Tonpa.

I whined as he pulled me aside.

"But..but.. I wanted juice.." I said, my voice like a small child's.

He rolled his eyes, "calm down, curly," he said and my jaw dropped.

"What did you call me?" I blinked.

"Are you deaf? I called you curly, curly," he smirked and i raised my eyebrows as he pulled one of my curls down, making it spring back up.

Okay, you wanna play that game huh?

"What ever you say, grandma." it was my turn to smirk as his jaw dropped,

"What did you.." his eye twitched and my smirk rose. "can't hear, grandma?" I said using his words against him.

"Oh shut up," he rolled his eyes and playfully pushed me.  
We both sat down and waited together for the first exam.

"I'm sooo bored oh ma god." I said and he looked at me once.

I spotted a man that had red flaming hair and some weird teardrop stuff that i don't want to go into detail about.

He was boringly shuffling some cards and my interest perked.

"Hey, grandma," a glare, " let's ask him if we can play with his cards." I said and his glare stopped.

"No, I sense something really da-" too late because I bounced in my heals and i strided towards him, he stopped shuffling and looked at me with a pedo grin.  
"Ne, can we u-"  
The white haired boy stopped me as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders redirecting me away.

"You seriously should listen" he grumbled, letting me go.

"Your so racist!" I said and his face contoured mine.  
"What the.. how was I... you know what I don't even wanna know." he grumbled and  
We sat back down.

"Ne, what is your name anyway?" he asked me as I tried his skateboard, he was playing around with my phone and played a game, making a face every time he lost.

I stopped trying to flip the skate board and looked at him with a blank stare. He shivered slightly at my look and shook his head, "never mind.." he went back to my phone and I giggled.

**Damn this chappie is long, lol, I wrote this chapter earlier today and it deleted -_- me mad**

**Did anyone see last weeks episode of hunter x hunter? omgg killua was crying I wanted to hug him and ughhhh**

**School blah ew but it's a 4 day school week because of the break yes! I'll have more time to update!**  
**Love u guys!**

**Plz vote, comment and fan!**

**~randombutloved **㈃5


	3. Chapter 2

Katherine's p.o.v

Soon enough we had exchanged out names.

Only about 10 minutes had passed and I was trying to flip off Killuas skateboard. Meanwhile he was playing flappy bird on my phone.

"Shoot." I grumbled as I fell off, he looked up and shot me a smirk.

I glared back at him before slamming my foot down at the end of the skateboard In a fuss.

The skateboard sailed through the air and without warning, it hit killua right in the face and I gaped before he shot me a deadly glare.

I laughed sheepishly, soon enough we were both bored and sat down next to each other.

"Killua?" I asked and he turned to me as I crossed my legs pretzel style, "what?" he asked, "say my name!" he gave me a weird look and I giggled, " just do it!"

"Katherine,"

I stared at him,

"Killua"

We stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

Our laughter died down and I grabbed a magazine from my backpack.

I started reading some of the comics before I spotted a wolf that looked so serious yet was wearing a pink robe and ballet slippers.

Immediately I started laughing hysterically and I set the magazine down as killua looked at me with a disturbed expression.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, my laughter immediately ceased and it felt like a wall was stuck in my throat.

I started wheezing slightly and my coughs turned into deadly hacks as Killuas eyes widened at me, "Oi, are you ok-" another series of coughs came up my throat.

I covered my mouth with my mouth as the violent coughs racked my body, killua placed a hand on my back.

When I finally stopped after a few minutes, I removed my hand to see it covered with blood. The first symptoms of a trans- vamp have started.

My eyes widened and my head whipped to killua but sadly he had seen the blood.

I needed blood in my system now so it would stop the pain.

I turned to the side, curling up so Killua wouldn't see the blood bag, my blood or the disgusting process.

"Don't look," my voice was raw and he didn't say anything.

My nose felt really stuffed and I turned back to him, "Oi, you okay?" he asked and I nodded a so felt the full vamp blood running through my system.

Afterwards we stayed silent and then I decided to take a nap.

"Wake me up when it's starting," I murmured, I felt really tired.

I curled up into a ball and Killua let me sleep on his lap.

I then drifted off into a nap.

Killua p.o.v.

I stared at Katherine as she dozed off on my lap.

Her skin had become pale then it's usual tan complexion after her coughing fit.

Her tan complexion seemed to be returning after she drank something.

I pushed the hair out of her face, something about her seems really familiar, like I've seen her somewhere.

I looked up, watching people fill in to the exam.

3rd person p.o.v

Katherine awoke a while later feeling oddly refreshed.

Huh, she thought to herself as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I…guess I really needed that." Killua smirked at her.

Letting out one big yawn, she raised her arms above her head, stretching, and tilted her head from side to side to work out the little cramps and knots that had formed while she was sleeping. She rolled her shoulders and flexed her fingers, trying to wake up her body. Then, she ran a hand through her brown hair trying to comb out any loose pieces of dirt that had found their way into her hair. After that she tied it up high so it wouldn't get in the way.

When Katherine was satisfied with that, she stood, brushed off the back of her leather jacket, and once again began to wander the large room filled with candidates as she ignored Killuas look.

However, there seemed to be two major differences between the last time she had explored the room, and now.

The first was that Katherine was now in a much better mood than before, and therefore viewed the room in a much less sardonic way.

Instead of allowing the constant suspicious glances and glaring eyes bother her, she now took it into stride and flaunted it, smiling and waving at anyone who dared shoot an unfriendly look her way, and dancing in and out of the people with a bounce in her step.

Heck, she even grinned at Hisoka who had smiled creepily at her.

Katherine's sweet innocence may have been a façade, but her good mood definitely was not. She still felt sick from the hacking earlier but she had good nap.

The second thing that was different was the number of candidates.

If Katherine had thought there were a lot of them before, then she had no idea how many of them there were now. She glanced around the room in slight shock, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the shear amount of people in that one area.

She had never seen so many people in so little space. In all honesty, seeing so many people together made her feel a bit claustrophobic. Wow what a strange feeling, she thought.

Katherine blinked, pausing as she passed by the small, green jelly man who handed out the numbered pins to those who arrived out of the elevator. She wondered how many pins he had handed out so far.

It might come in handy to know how many candidates there were so that she knew exactly how many opponents she would have to watch out for.

Katherine frowned in thought, contemplating whether she should ask the man or not.

Well, she thought to herself, …I guess there's no harm in just asking…

Katherine shrugged and slowly approached the round man. "Um….excuse me?" she asked, a pleasant smile lifting the corners of her lips up.

The man turned his head to look at her. "Um, hello," he said, seeming a bit confused as to why a candidate would be talking to him. "Do you…need something?"

Katherine giggled and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Actually," she began, "I was going to ask you a question."

"Um…go ahead."

She grinned. "How many people are here so far?"

The man glanced down at the bucket in his hands. "Well, there should be four-hundred and-

He blinked, pausing as the elevator door slid open to reveal three new candidates.

-and five, now," he finished, looking slightly surprised.

Katherine stared at the three people who had just stepped out of the elevator, letting her curious, prying gaze soak in their appearances.

The tallest one was male, that much was obvious. He had short black hair and wore a pair of sunglasses, though with the lack of light underground, he would probably end up ridding himself of those soon. She knew she would.

He was clad in a black suit and a tie, and if Katherine hadn't known better, she might have thought him to be one of those annoying, rich business men who liked to flaunt their money. She scowled at that.

Fortunately, she did know better, and so she knew from first glance that the material his suit was made of was cheap and commonplace.

Nothing on him signified wealth or any of that sort, except for perhaps…Her gaze dropped to the suitcase in his left hand… that.

She wondered what was in it.

Before Katherine could get too caught up in deducing what lay inside that mysterious suitcase of his, she tore her eyes away for him to look at one of the other two candidates that had entered with him.

While the taller man's gender had been obvious the moment she looked at him, this one's….well…

Let's just say Katherine couldn't say the same about….it.

"It" was a young….person with short, smooth-looking pale blonde hair.

It was styled in a way that could have passed for both a girl's haircut and a boy's haircut, so that certainly didn't help Katherine determine "its" gender.

Her gaze traveled down to "it's" clothes, and, to her immense dismay, she found that "it" was wearing puffy white pants underneath some sort of weird pull-over, blue cape thing that looked disturbingly close to a short dress.

Unfortunately, "its" strange choice of outfit also served well to hide whether or not "it" had any distinguishing male or female body parts.

Katherine's eye twitched in annoyance.

Was that thing a girl or a boy? God! People these days were so freaking annoying with their absurd fashion senses!

It was almost as though "it" was trying to remain a trans or something!

Frustration urging her to move on, Katherine glanced over at the last candidate and did a quick once-over of him, no longer holding the patience to observe him carefully like she had done to the other

He was a short boy around her age or perhaps younger, with spiky black hair and black eyes.

She briefly wondered whether or not his hair was hard enough or sharp enough to be used as a secret weapon, but pushed that thought to the back of her mind when she realized she was wandering.

His outfit was composed or a dark green shirt and shorts, and something akin to hiking boots as his shoes, but what really caught her attention was the long, thin stick he was holding.

Was that—was that really a—dare she say it—a…

Fishing rod?

Internally, she gaped at the people in front of her, feeling more shocked than she had in a while.

She tried not to let her surprise show on the outside, but she couldn't help the slight twitching of her eyebrow as the annoyance finally caught up to her.

What the hell was wrong with these people?

A transvestite, a man who was an imposter of the mafia, and a kid with a fishing rod?

There was definitely something wrong with that picture.

Actually, there were many things wrong with that picture. In fact, Katherine thought the whole picture needed some major crop and editing skills.

Katherine stared at them for a while, watching as they glanced around, taking in their new surroundings. Katherine didn't bother to do that when she came.

None of them seemed to have noticed her interest in them, or at least, none of them had said anything, or looked at her strangely. She wanted to look away, or to walk up to them, or to smile and act out her usual facade, or at least do something, but…

God! She just couldn't look away!

They were just so…so…

She scowled.

So weird looking! She shouldn't complain though, she looked like a demon with her full fangs out, she was craving carbs constantly ever since the first symptom.

But…

Katherine eyes narrowed and a small smile crept onto her face. "A bit loony looking, but…"she paused in her mumbling, her eyes glinting in awe. "But…they'd make some damn interesting allies."

She bit her lip as she glided her way across the floor towards them.

Meanwhile killua was still perched somewhere in the crowd.

Finally done omfg this took forever like omfg I will update this story on Mondays, to know when I will update the other stories, just check my profile.

P.s

I ㈏1㈏1㈏1㈏1㈏1㈏1㈏1㈏1㈏1㈏1㈏1㈏1 killua

~randombutloved


	4. Chapter 3

Katherine's p.o.v

I decided not to introduce myself to them because Tonpa was talking to them.  
I pouted slightly before spinning on my heels and walked around a bit.

'Ring ring!' my phone went off and everyone around me gave me strange looks.  
I scowled at them before answering my phone.

"Hello?" I wearily asked into the phone.

"Yo," I immediately recognized it as one of my best friends. His name was Samee and he was one of those friends that you hated but loved at the same time.

"You know the academy is still looking for you?" I rubbed the bridge of my nose as he continued, "You've been running for six years Kat, come home." he tried to persuade me.

"No, I told you I've had enough and as soon as I pass the hunter ex-" he cut me off, "Your in the hunter exam?!"he yelled into the phone.

I winced and replied back.  
"So how's the exam so far?" I could just see that grin.

"The room is full of big people and it stinks so bad in here and oh my gosh, I've been waiting here for a few hours and theirs no change in scenery which is even more boring and my feet hurt and I wanna go to bed and lay the blanket out and roll on it so I can be wrapped up in a burrito and go eat burritos and Speaking of food I'm hunggggrrryyyy" she let out an heavy moan and she heard the boy sigh from the other line.

"Kat, your always hungry." I pouted.

"By the way, have any... symptoms shown up?" he asked and I frowned, "nope, healthy as a horse!" I lied, it wouldn't be good for him anywho.

We said out goodbyes as I hanged up the phone.

I laid down and rolled onto my back because I'm swaggie like that.

Never saying that again...

I closed my eyes until I felt a heavy kick on my side and I flew to the wall, I sprang up to see grandpa looking back at me with that smug smile of his.

I soon felt some of the pain go away as I got up and gripped the side of my stomach before gaping at him.  
"Did you...just..?"

"Yup!"

"Oh it's on grandpa," Killua dead panned, "Do I look old to you?!"

"We'll duh, your hair is so white and fluffy like a sheep," I sat down an frowned.  
"And soft... why can't my hair be soft like that?" to prove that I took a piece of my curly brown hair before I made a really disgusted face and let go of the strand. He chuckled and I brushed myself off and got up.

Readjusting the two bags I had, I went up to him and kicked him just as he did to me.

He looked so mad and I shrugged my shoulders, "Pay back," he appeared in front of me so fast I didn't really track his movements.

He brushed some hair out of my face before he tugged on it so hard and I fell to the floor.

"OW WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
I huffed, I got back up before lamely punching him so weak on the shoulder, "Ehh ... I'm tired."

I yawned and he sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Suddenly a little buzzer went off and everyone stopped chatting, turning their heads towards the source. A man wore a black suit and had purple hair flowing from his scalp, he had a moustache but had no mouth which I questioned as he began to talk.

He stopped the little creature buzzer thing before speaking, "As of now,"

Everyone paid attention to him, "registration is closed."  
"The hunter exam will now begin. Everyone ready?" he didn't even spare anyone a chance to talk, "Good."

He hopped down from the little chute he was standing on before gesturing down a really long hall.

He started walking in a weird fashion, "Just so there's no mistake, the hunter exam is very rigorous. If you lack the necessary ability, too bad. If you're unlucky again, too bad." he explained as some people exchanged uneasy glances.

"And examiners are not above sabotaging each other, as you saw. If your okay with that, then you're welcome to continue." We followed him as he continued.

The pitter patter of our feets made a rhythm as Satotz spoke up once more, "Still with me?" he turned back slightly, "good you 405 applicants may enter the first phase." He sped up slightly and we still followed him.

Killua and I exchanged glances as he rode his skateboard. "I am Satotz, your examiner for the first phase of the exam," I raised my eyebrows, did that mean..."As we'll as your guide to the second phase." Some people exchanged confused glances.

"Second? but what about the first?" a bald man yelled and I sighed. Did he not hear the examiner?  
I deeply sighed, it felt like we would be running. I untied my hair then pulled it up again so it wouldn't get in the way. Killua watched with amusement as I had trouble tying up my thick hair and I scowled. His grin fell as I took off my leather jacket, showing a bit more skin.  
"Ugh, excuse me, what do you think your doing?" he eyed me up and down.  
I giggled and I bit my lip, " why, this to much?" I flipped my pony tail as he turned red.

"Girls are so complicated, by can't you wear something decent," I scowled and playfully shoved him.

"I told you the exam had begun, did I not? your taking it now," he turned around, I adjusted my one strap backpacks and shoved my jacket in the smaller one.

"To find out... just follow, follow, follow," he repeated and Killua zooms forward on his skateboard, I made a face, that prick. He just left me, I huffed and sped up.

"...Endurance test." I saw him zoom up right past the people I saw earlier.

" A SKATE BOARD? THATS CHEATING!" the business man pointed at Killua, he turned back and tilted his head, "How so?"

This just ticked off the business man even more, until the boy beside him calmed him down.

Killua turned to his right seeing the boy with the fishing pole.

"Hey you! How old are you?" he inquired and fish pole boy blinked, "almost 12!"  
"Oh yeah? Me too, huh..."

He said quietly. That's when I came in, "Killua! You meanie! you left me!" I pouted and he turned back to me and groaned, " Not you curlie!" I made a face at him and fishpole boy turned to me and smiled. The smile made me smile, it was that contagious, he looked so carefree too.

"How old are you?" I blinked, "I turn 12 at the end of the year,"

"I think I'll run a bit," Killua jumped off his skateboard and easily caught it. Show off.  
Fishpole boy gaped at him, "Oh, I'm Katherine," I grinned and Killua introduced himself to, "I'm Gon," he smiled and Killua turned to the business man, " And who are you, pops?"  
The man grew ticked off and yelled, "POPS...!?"

"IM NO 'POPS', IM A TEENAGER LIKE YOU GUYS!"

We all gaped at him and anime fell, "NO WAY!"

He grew ticked off at Gon, " You to Gon? That's it our friendships over!" but I could tell he was joking. We learned his name was Leorio and I saw the blond boy in front of us, looking like he didn't want to be involved.  
I silently laughed at him before speeding up to him, " And you onii-San?" He blinked, obviously confused, "Onii-San?" I grinned with my eyes closed.

"Yeah! you look strong so I want you to be my brother!" I laughed and he looked sad for a moment before ruffling my head, "Kurapika" I smiled, content with the answer before Leorio looked so tired,  
"How come you guys aren't tired?!" Gon shrugged  
and Leorio turned to me, "And you!" I blinked in surprise an pointed to myself.

"Me?"

"How come your not tired?!" he asked as I hadn't even broken out into a sweat or had a red face, "uhm, I'm young...and have ,, lots of youthful energy?" It came out like a question. I went back to Gon and Killua, Gon turned to me, "Their you are!" he smiled and I smiled back, it was really contagious. Killua scoffed at me and I stuck out my tongue as he returned the favour. Gon frowned, " Aunt Mito says its not nice to stick out your tongue at people," I made a face as they both laughed.

"Pop your confetti  
Pop your Pérignon  
So hot and heavy  
'Til dawn  
I got you spinning  
Like a disco ball  
All night they're playing your song"

Ignoring the looks I got from the two boys, I answered my phone, "Jello?" yes I answer with jello, I'm awesome like that.

"..." I frowned at the silence on the other line, I pulled the phone away from my ear to check the id, it looked like it was blocked. "Hello?" I asked again and there was no answer, I hung up and pouted.

"What was that about?" Killua asked me, " someone probably butt dialled me," he raised an eyebrow.

I plugged in my headphones and played shuffle on my music selections, 'Tell em it's my birthday' by Selena Gomez came on and I felt a bit more energized.

I turned around to see Leorio struggling, all three of us stopped and pulled down my headphones. " He failed guys," Killua stated and I frowned, " that's how it's goes, c'mon." and Leorio muttered something before taking off, "I CAME HERE TO BECOME A HUNTER," I smiled, "AND THATS THAT! FULL STOP!" Me and Gon exchanged smiles and he turned back to see Leorio leaving his suitcase behind.

With one swift move, Gon swung his fishing pole and easily caught the suitcase before pulling back and catching it, I gaped at him, damn.

"Wow, cool!" Killua and I said in union, " I gotta try that!" he pointed out and Gon replied by saying he wanted to try out Killua's skateboard.  
I smirked at them before their next words pulled me, " And I wanna use that!" I followed their gaze to my phone, I scowled.

"Ugh nope," I said and they both pouted, "But why?" they moaned and I frowned, "No ones touching Clara," I said as I clutched my phone protectively and they sweat dropped. "Cl-Clara?" I happily nodded. They continued brooding until I sighed and turned to Gon who was still pouting, " Fine, but Gon can use it," he brightened up and Killua looked so offended, " Why not me!?" he pointed to himself," cause your a meanie!"

He scowled before he tried an apology, " sorry what was that?" I pretended I didn't hear, "I said sorry, curlie!" okay, fine, "oh okay! Granpa," his jaw dropped and he made a face as he muttered something underneath his breath.

"Women are so weird," I turned to Gon, "Gon, Killua is being meaaannn!" I whined and Gon spoke up, " Aunt Mito says it's not nice to be make fun of people,"

I smirked triumphantly as Killua sulked before I wrapped my arms around him, he froze, " aw I'm sorry! I was just joking! hehe..." he turned red before shaking me off, " D-don't d-do th-that," he stuttered and I pouted, meanie.

We all me up with Kurapika and Leorio again as Leorio eyed my one strap double backpack.

"What's in those bags?" he questioned, "Stuff," I answered and he scowled,"The smaller one would obviously contain food and the bigger one would contain necessities such as bandages, weapons and maybe extra clothing," Kurapika stated acting all smart.

Now all 4 of the boys had their eyes on me as I kept a blank expression, I am hungry damn.

As if proving Kurapikas theory wrong, I lifted the satch off the bigger bag and pulled out a turkey. Yes, a fried turkey. Their eyes popped up of their heads and their jaws dropped as I swallowed it whole.

I just pulled out a few more giant fried turkeys and devoured them one after one,  
"You have an... interesting appetite," Killua said in wonder.  
"Still hungry..." I moaned clutching my stomach and they looked horrified, "YOU JUT DEVOURED A MEAL THAT COULD FEAST TWENTY PEOPLE."  
I lazily grinned and pulled out some fruit, I swallowed them easily and Once I was done, I drank some fruit juice and plopped berries one by one before pulling a pineapple out and swallowing it whole.

I wiped my mouth before turning to the group and smiled, raising a thumb up, "You.. must love fruits," I nodded happily, " It's like heaven to me, nothing better than fruit!" Killua looked disgusted at me, " Chocolate is more better," I looked horrified, "Eww! that stuff is disgusting! Fruit is much more tastier an healthier!" I made my point and we got into an argument.

"FRUIT!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"FRUIT!"

"CHOCOLATE"

"FRUIT!"

"FRUIT!"

"CHO-WAIT YOU CHEATED!" I yelled, "Its not cheating! your just dumb!" he yelled back and I growled.

"Your a meanie!"

I huffed and turned away from him until he started to poke me as I did my best to ignore him.

I stifled a giggle but soon enough he won and it was Gon, Killua and I again.

Soon enough we reached a flight a long stairs, Satotz looked back for a moment, "Now then, let's pick up the pace a bit, shall we?" he sped up and people started moaning in pain as the run became even more harder.

"Ne, let's see who can get to the end of the tunnel first, whoever looses has to buy the winner dinner!" Killua offered and we accepted before Gon turned around, "we're ahead of everybody now."  
He said.

Killua jut shrugged, "yeah is the slow pace," I muttered.

"Yeah, climbing slowly tires you faster" he stated and his expression turned to boredom, " Maybe the whole hunters exam is like this..." I raised my eyebrows,  
"Tedious and boring." he sighed.

"So why do you want to be a hunter?" I raised an eyebrow as Gon voiced my thoughts.

"That's the thing, I don't."  
His stonic expression curved into a grin," I'm just interested in the exam. I heard it was really tough, so far it ain't," it was true though, but I have a reason.  
"How about you?" I asked Gon.

"Me? My dads a hunter... and I want to be just like him."  
He smiled that innocent smile. "What's he like?" Killua asked and Gon blinked, " I don't know!" I raised my eyebrows.

"You're weird, Gon!" Killua shook with laughter "really?" he tilted his head and asked before continuing. " I was raised by my aunt since I was a baby. All I ever saw of my dad was a picture," I frowned, I didn't even know what my dad looked like much less knew him.

"But a few years I met a man named Kite. He knew my dad and told me lots about him." I had to admit I felt a bit jealous, I always craved a family since my adoptive one was killed in the accident.

"He's that amazing, huh?" Killua wondered and I stayed silent, "Kite thinks so," Gon replied before he had a determined look on his face.

"He seems to be prouder of my dad than he was of himself, that's what makes me..." he turned to us, "want to follow my dad's footsteps."

Gon and Killua turned to me, " What about you, Katherine-San?" Gon asked and I blinked in surprise, " Me?" I pointed to myself."No, the other Katherine with badge number 111" I scowled at Killua's sarcasm.

"Why do you want to be a hunter?" Gon asked and I felt sick.  
I needed to pass to find out the truth, where is my real mother, why she gave me up, why the academy won't stop looking for me,  
but most of all I needed that badge

"... to run" I finished my train of thought and the boys looked confused before i continued. "I need to pass the exam to keep running," and that was true enough, I've ran from my enemies for half my lifetime, I had to keep running to protect myself.

"What a weirdo" Killua poked me at my forehead and I blinked, "you think?" I muttered before someone yelled out, "LOOK THE EXIT!"  
We all sped up, trying to win the little bet we set up earlier,

I lifted my legs in the air before we yelled, "GOAL!" I landed before I yelled, " I won!" I threw my hand in the air before they turned to me, " No I did!" Killua yelled after me, "Nuh uh! I did!" Gon yelled before turning to Satotz, " ne, who crossed the line first?" Satotz looked surprised before regaining his composure, " I believed you all crossed the line simultaneously."

I pouted, " that's no good, so who won?"

"How about Katherine San buys me dinner, I buy Killua dinner and Killua buys Katherine San dinner!"

I sweat dropped, "that makes no sense!" Killua said before I told Gon that he didn't need to address me with honourifics.

Then we turned to the landscapes and gaped as everyone followed.

Mutters rang through the area, "where are we...?"

Satotz then took this time to speak up and I kicked the grass slightly before turning my attention to him, "The Milsy wetlands, also known as the 'swindlers swamp.'

I looked around at the wetland, "...There are many crafty and voracious creatures.." I turned to see an animal ducking into a bush, " unique to these wetlands. They'll trick you in a blink and eat you with relish," Well that doesn't sound nice.

"Follow me and stay focused. It comprised the next leg of the first phase. Please note that.." he lifted a finger, "If you at deceived, you are dead." was that a chill up my back?

A silent gust went through the field, "Allow me to reiterate, the creatures here are wily and their tricks are endless and deadly."

"This is not their whim but the basis of their entire ecosystem. That's why it's called the "swindlers swamp." He cleared up.

"Follow me closely, and stay focused, if you don't, you're lost."

Leorio muttered, "nice of him to warn us, can't dupe someone who's on the lookout for tricks," I beamed at Kurapika and without me seeing, Killua noticed me and frowned at who I was beaming at before taking a step towards me.

Suddenly someone started yelling, " That's a lie! He's lying!" I turned around as well as everyone else, a bruised up man showed up with a messed up body in his hands.

He then angrily pointed at Satotz,"He's an imposter! He's not the examiner, I am!" I furrowed my eyebrows, would an examiner really get beaten up that easily?

Suddenly everyone started doubting themselves, "I'll show you!" He threw the body onto the ground, " He's one of the wetland creatures, the man-faced ape!" well then...

He continued explaining, " they list after fresh human flesh, but are too weak of limb to capture prey on their own. So they disguise them-selves and lead a crowd of humans so the wetland where, in cooperation with other creatures, they capture them alive!"

"This time they're out to sweep up the entire applicant pool!" I was starting to get a headache.

Before anymore could be said, three cards were thrown in Satotz's direction and the man, Satotzs easily caught them while one ha lodged in the other lands head, nose and chin. He gaped for a moment before collapsing in a bloody heap.

I turned to the voice who was now laughing. Hisoka. Killua took another step towards me.  
Hisoka shuffled his deck of cards. The the man faced ape took off before Hisoka threw a card at it, it stuck in him, " That monkey was playing possum...!"

"Now we know." Hisoka said before pointing to Satotz," He's the real thing."

"Examiners are hunters who do this without pay, at the request of the judging committee. A simple hunter, which we ourselves aspire to become, would have no trouble dodging my attack." he contributed before Satotz spoke up, " I shall take that as a compliment but...

The next attack on me, for any reason, will be grounds for immediate disqualification."

"Understood?" he asked him and Hisoka giggled, A 'sure' was Hisoka 's reply. A flock of birds attacked the corpse of the fake Examiner, "As you see loosing isn't pretty."  
The stench of blood was sharp for a trams vamp like me so I had to turn away.

"Nature can be pretty brutal.." Leorio said in disgust as the birds pecked at the body.

"Nice ruse, saying I'm an imposter in order to confuse examiners into the taking the wrong path, right into their clutches."  
Satotz said as he twirled his moustache. " That's the sort of life or death deception that makes the swamp the perilous and fascinating place it is."

Leorio rubbed the back of his head as Satotz continued, " I'm sure many of you were swayed, and had started having doubts about me."

Not really..

"Well, so much for that, to the second phase." people started complaining as the mud slicked around.

I twitched my nose in disgust and I followed Gon and Killua. The fog seemed to set in, providing an eerie setting.

"let's get in the front," Killua declared and Gon agreed, "Right, gotta keep the examiner in sight."

"Yeah and it'll get us away from Hisoka," Killua stated and I turned my body so I could sneak a glance at the red head, he smiled creepily  
and i got distracted as Gon and Killua continued their conversation. I smiled at the creepy magician before I felt to tugs on my arms, one from Killua and one from Gon.

"Hey, I could have followed you myself, ya know.." I pouted, "knowing you, you would be having play dates and tea time with the creep," Killua stated as Gon agreed and I made a face.

Gon twisted his body to turn to the two older boys behind us, "Leorio, Kurapika!" He called out, "you guys should get up here, in the front!"

A scoff was heard followed by," If we could, we would!"

Gon yelled at them to try harder as Killua looked over to me, "Hmph, nonsense of suspense," I blinked,  
"Fogs getting thicker..." I noted.

Suddenly screams were heard around us as beasts popped up.

Gon had a troubled look on his face, "Gon!" Killua called out.

"Huh? What?"

"Don't space out, you've got your own worries." the silver haired boy comforted the green haired boy.

"For instance, the fogs so thick we can barely see the guys ahead of us, if we get separated, that's it, we're swindler chow. If you don't hear your friends scream, figure they're still pumping." he noted and Gon calmed down, I how bet was getting distracted by something. I just didn't know what.  
"And that goes for you too, curlie?"

"Huh? yeah okay.." I mumbled,  
Just like that screams were heard from Leroio and Kurapika's direction.

"Leorio! Kurapika!" Gon raced towards the two and Killua sighed before turning to me, I had stopped and turned around, I had heard a tune. It was really nostalgic and tugged at my heart. I just had no idea where I had heard it.

It sounded like it was played by the flute but somewhere I knew it was calling my name, it called in a beautiful serene sound.

I looked dazed and ran towards it.  
I stated at my feet as they made a rhythm on the ground. Left right left right.  
The sound was getting fainter which was weird because I was headed in its direction.  
I was so focused that I didn't even realize the lack of ground until I had realized I had fallen off a cliff.

I looked down, "ITS A GOOD DAY TO DIE!" I randomly blurted waiting to fall down, but someone had caught me, picking me up by my waist and swinging me onto the edge of the cliff.

"Killua!" I said surprised that he had followed me, "BAKA! where did you go? You don't just jump off a cliff! and what was with those words, 'it's a good day to die?!' are you dumb?" he scolded me and I blinked as he hit the back of my head.

"Oops," he hit me again, "OW! what am I suppose to say?" I glowered at him, holding the spot he hit my head.  
"Something like "oh thank you my handsome saviour"," I rolled my eyes before I had pulled him into a hug, "Thank you, my handsome saviour," he froze and I pulled out of the hug.

"That was rhetorical, baka!"  
I frowned, "And what I did was sarcastic," we argued back and forth as we ran back on track.

"Girls are so weird..." He sighed and I hit him on the back of his he's and he glowered at me.

He then chased me to the end of the forest, the fog disappearing and a forest appeared and I yelped as he almost caught me, I tripped and landed face first in the dirt, he laughed at me and I blushed slightly,  
Later we looked around for the rest of our friends but we didn't see them. I frowned,  
My mind then wondered to that song I heard, "Hey, Killua, did you hear a song when we were running through the wet lands?" I asked as I tugged on his white v neck shirt.

He frowned as he looked at me, "What? Is this why you ran off? You were probably hallucinating from one of the wetland creatures,"

That made sense actually, before I could ask anymore, Gon appeared at the finish line with Leorio on his back and Kurapika by his side. I brightened up when I saw Kurapika as Killua noticed this and frowned until he saw Gon and raced ahead. Kurapika was like the older brother I never had.

"...Leorio's cologne" I only heard a slight of the convo.  
"His cologne? You really are a weirdo.." Killua sweat dropped as Gon rubbed the back of his head.  
Gon set Leorio down who had woke up and wondered where he was and where he got the whelp on his face and Kurapika helped him.

"Excellent work everyone," the familiar voice of Satotz said and we turned to him, "Phase two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska forest park."

"So I shall take my leave, best of luck to all of you," he then, walking his weird fashion, left.

Then the two gates had slowly opened to show dozens and dozens of of kitchen sets along with a mansion behind it,

"Will all the applicants who passed the first phase please enter?" a voice rang out.

A women who had blue hair and tan skin, wore clothes that showed a lot of skin, a fat man stood behind her,

"Welcome, I'm Menchi the second phase examiner," she introduced herself,

"And in Buhara, the other examiner,"

**Omg I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I've had technical issues and then I got sold my iPod which meant I couldn't write my stories and writing on my computer is harder and takes slower. I got an iPhone so now I'm on track!**

**I made this chapter long to make it up to you guys! omg did you see that episode (3-4 weeks ago) when Killua cried omfg my baby!**

**Lolz**

**omg i can't believe this chapter is 4k words**

**XD btw the song Katherine heard, the link is watch?v=8DAJBU4Wtqg**

**I'll update next monday, so see you every Monday!**


	5. Chapter 4

Katherine's p.o.v

"Hey Buhara, are you getting hungry?" the sl- I mean, Menchi asked, " Sure am!" the fat older man said with a lazy grin.

I cringed at his figure. He looked like some kind of over weight man who tried to loose his extra fat but just couldn't break up with his cheese burgers and chocolate.

On the other hand, the blue haired girl looked like an octopus with a slutty past.

After they introduced themselves and said we had to cook a pig or something people started making fun of them until Menchi had gotten pissed off.  
So basically we had to cook.

Yay!  
I'm horrible at cooking, for example I once put a pizza in the oven and forgot to remove the wrapping.  
I cringed at the dozens of kitchen utensils.  
Everyone rushed out to find a pig but I stayed back and began to go through the cabinets and the drawers.

"What are you still doing here?" Menchi sauntered to me. I shrugged my shoulders, "Doesn't a chef inspect their utensils before hand?" I asked as I shoved a drawer closed and opened up another one.  
So much pans...

"Are you a cook by any chance?" Her eyes lit up and I chuckled, "Nope!" she sweat dropped as I  
finally finished looking, "I'm heading out, bye!" I said and raced out just as everyone came rushing back in, I saw Gon, Kurapika and Leoroo but the silver haired boy was missing, "Hey, where's Killua?" I asked as I grabbed Gon's arm.

"I think he's waiting for you in the forest," Gon blinked before pointing to the forest.

I headed back out and step foot into the forest, pulling the branches away from my view. I came to a clearing and I saw Killua with 2 pigs, their was anger bubbling in me, "Hey, took you long enough," he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What is this?" I took a step towards him and grit my teeth.

"Well Yo-" I cut him off.

"Did you think I was to weak to kill a pig?" I tilted my head and crossed my arms.

"Your being delusional," he rolled his eyes and I scoffed.  
"Your getting mad over a pig." he stated and rolled his eyes. "Yeah my pig, that I was supposed to get." I shot back and he groaned as I started walking deeper into the forest. He followed me, "Where are you going?"  
"What does it look like? I'm getting my pig," I pulled some shrubs away and looked around.

I finally found a pig and prepared to attack it just as Killua had a smart remark,  
"Girls are so complicated, " I jabbed the big creature before turning to the silver haired boy.

I raised my filthy palm and had a really ticked off look, " Say what?" I asked and he paled before tugging at his collar nervously and chuckled.

I shoved the pig at his arms and he groaned, tipping his head back.

"Why do I have to carry this?" he asked me. "You owe me," I smirked and walked ahead of him, as he carried his own pig.

We finally made it back to the exam site and he set my pig down near my station.  
He then got back to his station as I paid my attention to mine.  
I frowned, I was never good at these things.  
I started roasting the pig and looked at me ingredients at hand.

I frowned at all the unfamiliar ingredients.  
I soon started to get to work as some people had finished. Buhara started passing everyone as Menchi failed everyone right on the spot. She mostly judged by looks.

I watched the applicants give their food to her as I dumped some unknown content onto the fried up pork.

Soon I pushed my food onto a cart and lined up right behind Killua, he turned to me and smirked, " Think you'll pass with that?" he asked and I nodded.

He took a piece of my meal and ate it, I watched with keen eyes as he swallowed it in a swift gulp. His eyes widened and he gagged and grabbed for a water bottle.

"Pretty tasty, right?" I teased, slapping him on the arm and he scowled at me. "You could have killed me!" he said. I rolled my eyes at him and playfully hit him, "Your being to modest." Leorio came up to us, " Hey, what's all the fuss?" Killua's eyes trailed to my meal and Leorio shrugged, before Killua could stop him, he took a little bit of it.

His eyes bulged out and he spun on his heal and walked off. I scoffed at him, "Rude!"

Finally it was Killua's turn and without even giving his meal a second glance, Menchi failed him.

He glared at me as I started laughing at him, luging my food to the women.

My laughter turned into giggles as she ate my food, Her jaw dropped,"WHAT IS THIS? THIS IS SO DISGUSTING! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OUT OF FRESH INGREDIENTS." wow, if you replaced her voice with chef Ramsey's, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.  
Now it was Killua's turn to start laughing.

"THIS IS SO SPICY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" she grabbed for a water bottle and I shrugged, "I thought it would make it tastier," she glared at me as she chugged down another water bottle.

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN, AND LEAVE THAT APRON ALONE!"  
I bounded down the stairs, a depressed aura around me, I went into a corner and started rocking back and forth.  
Kurapika sweat dropped me and Leorio just looked at me with pity, as he was up next.

"I'll never be able to get a job, or go to university, or get an education, I'm a failure," I wailed and Gon out his hand on my shoulder, "I think your meal tastes fantastic!" he said with a smile and I hung my head in shame," Didn't your mom tell you not to lie?" he sweat dropped.

Suddenly I jumped up, an identical smile plastered only face as I sent a reassuring thumbs up to the guys, "It's okay, I'll be a robot pirate ninja ballet dancer!"  
"You make no sense," Killua cringed at me.

I was about to send a smart comment to him but then my phone went off and I over exaggerated my sigh before picking it from my bag and swiped the answer button before heading to somewhere private in the woods,  
"Y'ello?" because jello is overrated.

"Yo Kat!" it was Samee and i rolled my eyes, " Can't get enough of me, eh?" I replied and I could just hear that scoff on the other side.

"You wish, fat Kat." my jaw dropped and I had a look of disbelief. "I am _not _fat!" I shrieked.  
"Your right, your actually pretty skinny... like a whale."

"But whales.. aren't skinny..."  
"Exactly!" I huffed before replying into the apple phone, "So what's up, why did you really call me," I asked, getting all serious.

"Listen, I found out why the academy wants you so badly," he was like a double agent when he was on my side. I heard some rustling and Killua showed up before gesturing back to the exam site, I held a finger up to him.  
"What? tell meh!" I said.  
Killua rolled his eyes before stepping forward to take my phone away. I evaded him though.

"Listen, I can't explain it over the phone, you just have to stay away from the boy named Ki-" and the little douchbaggot grabbed my phone and hung him up.

"Why did you do that?!" I was mad. "We're doing a retest for the 2nd exam, and your always on your phone!" we walked through the forest.  
"No I'm not!" I shrieked.  
"Oh please, you were playing some sort of deadly game where a bird has so survive wicked events and a single move will kill him _while_ you were cooking!"  
I furrowed my brows in confusion, deadly bird game? " You mean flappy bird?"

"Same thing! lets go!" he pushed me forward and I scowled as we boarded the blimp.

Killuas p.o.v

Honestly, if you want me to describe that brunette I would pick useless.  
Sure she was fun to tease to. Her reactions were hilarious! When she laughed, her eyes lit up and she had this wide smile. When she was sad she looked fragile as a mirror.  
When she got mad, she got really mad, and when she was really mad, Damn was that funny!  
This was all a game to me, I wasn't interested in her friendship or something like that.  
I really only hung around Gon because he seemed really cool to me.

But that girl- Katherine- I didn't even spare a glance at her. I really didn't care about her existence that much either, when I had first met her, their was something about her that made me wonder if I've ever seen her before.  
Maybe a past assassination or something.  
That feeling went away once she had started talking. Girls are so dumb and useless.  
But if that's what I truly thought,  
How come I get this - _feeling_ - every time I see her?

Katherine's p.o.v  
I hardly paid attention to Mechi as she explained how we were supposed to get a spider egg or something from the valley below.  
My expression was solemn and blank as I stated at the eggs below.  
I wondered who Samee was talking about.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, it was Gon. He sent me a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Kat! I won't let you die!"  
Uh wut.  
I should have paid attention to Menchi, dang it.  
"Kat?" I asked and he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Yeah, your name is sorta of a mouthful," well geez, " so I decided on a nickname! if your alright with it.." I brightened up, "Yeah it's fine!"

All five of us stood at the edge of the cliff before jumping off and grabbing onto the spider web.  
It was a bit slick and thin, with all of the people on it, I could feel the string slink downwards.

"Gon, not yet?" I asked the hazel eyed boy and he shook his head with a determined expression.

Some people let go and couldn't wait, I watched them yell as they fell below.

"Now!" I let go and a gust of wind picked me up as I grabbed onto an egg and I flew back up to the surface and the ground made contact with my feet.

"We passed!" Gon cheered and I smiled at him as we all boiled our eggs, "Wow this tastes good!" Leorio said with wide eyes and I just swallowed mine instantly.  
"Your appetite is scary." Kurapika noted and cringed.I just beamed at him.

As we waited to board the blimp up to our next exam site.

I sat down and Gon sat next to me, "Ne, what do you think the next exam will be?" No offence Gon, but your voice is killing my head. I held a hand to my temple, "Maybe a ca-" Gon's eyes widened, "Whoah! your nose is bleeding! really badly!" he yelled out and I cringed at him, I dabbed a finger below my nose and pulled back to see the crimson liquid.

I groaned as Kurapika overheard us and came by with Leorio and Killua.  
These symptoms are really getting out of hand, I grabbed the white towel that Leorio had given me. Tonpa had also came over, "Geez you look horrible," Leorio and Killua glared at him.  
"How did this happen?" Kurapika asked with a frown. Oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I'm _dying. _I_ c_ouldn't exactly tell them that.

So I just gave him a blank look.  
Then Leorio finally spoke up, "The nose is a part of the body rich in blood vessels and is situated in a vulnerable position protruding on the face.  
As a result, trauma to the face can cause nasal injury and bleeding. The bleeding may be profuse, or simply a minor complication. Nosebleeds can occur spontaneously when the nasal membranes dry out and crack.

This is common in dry climates, or during the winter months when the air is dry and warm from household heaters. People are more susceptible to a bloody nose if they take medications that prevent normal blood clotting .  
In this situation, even a minor trauma could result in significant bleeding." He finished. Gon and I dropped our jaws and gave him a blank state as smoke came from our ears.

"Careful, thing one might explode from that piece of knowledge." Killua teased, jutting his thumb at me. _Thing one_?  
I scoffed and glared at him, "Killua, aunt Mito says its wrong to make fun of people," Gon said matter of factely.  
We all sweat dropped, "Well, she's being weird," I rolled my eyes at the silver haired boy.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, I'm weird, Killua's crazy and Gon preaches the holy words of his god aunt Mito." Tonpa snickered.

"Oh shut up." I got up and whipped the towel at the box nosed man. He shrieked and ran off.  
Soon enough we all boarded the blimp and I walked into a room and sat down.  
I just noticed I was in a room I mostly male. I noticed Hisoka who winked at me and I raised my eyebrows before sending a grunt and wrapped myself tighter around the blanket.

"Hey Kat, wanna explore with us?" I looked up at Gon and shrugged my shoulders, " Sure," I threw the blanket off me and followed the two boys down the hall.

**Okay im so sorry this was late omg. but im changing the update date to tuesday because i upload this chapter on wattpad on Mondays and i dont have time to upload it onto here at the same date. Thanks so much for the revives! love u guys**

**~Randombutloved11 **?


End file.
